


About Fynn

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Ranger's Apprentice, Inspired by Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: "There once was a person and we called her Fynn. She didn’t live anywhere, but far away. She came to visit us almost every Sunday and then she told us stories about people."A.k.a. a sort of introduction to Fynn and her world
Relationships: OC - Fynn & OC - Noni, Original Character & Original Character
Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. We knew Fynn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of background information without a real plot, but I'll write more about the characters and those fics will have a plot! I hope I can post this because it's not really a fan fiction, but oh well. Fynn's character is inspired by Snufkin and the Rangers from Ranger's Apprentice, after all.  
> Also, this is my first work on AO3 ^^

There once was a person and we called her Fynn. She didn’t live anywhere, but far away. She came to visit us almost every Sunday and then she told us stories about people.

Her favourite person was a boy, his name was Noni. He lived on his own in the woods on a mountain. Fynn visited him every first day of the month. Noni would be waiting for her and welcomed her with a song. He wrote a new song every month, for Fynn. He would teach her the song and Fynn sang that song to everyone she visited.

Fynn said Noni had brown, messy hair that matched his eyes. His skin was only a shade lighter than his hair. We told Fynn she matched that description, she had brown hair that reached her shoulders. She said Noni’s hair was shorter than hers. When the second day of the month was a Sunday, she would give us flowers she’d picked in the woods when she visited us. Sometimes she brought a patch of moss with her. We’d put the flowers in a vase and we tried to keep them good until Fynn came to visit us next Sunday.

One day she brought a wooden flute with her that Noni had made for her. She played a tune when she was still far away but within hearing distance and when she started talking about Noni, she sang the song he’d taught her. She taught the tune to one of us and we’d play the flute while she sang Noni’s song.

Sometimes she told us about the people of a village she often visited. They made the most delicious food and sometimes Fynn brought some bread with her. It was indeed delicious. There was an old lady in that village who braided Fynn’s hair. When she would be visiting Noni soon, she weaved flowers into her hair.

The village’s houses were brown and yellow and the sand was orange. Fynn gave them dye for their clothes and the village became brighter. Children danced around in their blue and yellow dresses like butterflies, adults tried to dance too but Fynn said they reminded her of hippos. We didn’t know what hippos were, so Fynn explained to us they looked like adults who tried to dance but couldn’t. They had no time to dance because they worked so hard. We said we worked hard too but could still dance. We showed her and Fynn said we reminded her of male birds who try to attract a female bird. We took it as a compliment.

In autumn she never visited us. She would sail with Noni to a land across the sea we’d only heard of. That’s where Fynn was born, we told each other. We weren’t sure, Fynn never talked about herself. When she returned, she would tell us everything about the trees and animals she’d seen, because there were no people there to talk about. We told her about what she’d missed while she was away and she listened to us.

One day she told us she was going to look for a new colour. She went alone, not even Noni came with her. She didn’t know when she would return. It was winter when we heard her flute again, announcing she had come back. She had been away for exactly seven months. We ran outside despite the cold and couldn’t contain our excitement. We urged her to tell us all about her trip, and of course we asked her if she had found the new colour. She didn’t say anything and kept playing the flute. When we led her inside, she put her flute away and beamed at us. Her eyes glistened. We made a fire for her to warm up. She still hadn’t said a word.

She played another tune on her flute, unlike any Noni had taught her. We listened quietly while we watched the fire. The music and the dancing flames sparked our imagination. When the song was over, we offered her a drink and she took a few sips. Then she started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii thanks for reading, leave a comment please?? What would you like to know more about? What was not quite clear? What did you like? ^^  
> There's more info in the next chapter!


	2. Fynn knew us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about "us" and Fynn

Fynn loved telling stories. But when she was done talking, she loved listening more. We told her everything that was going on in our lives, down to the last insignificant detail.

We wondered if Fynn ever told the others about us, and what exactly. We asked her once and she started telling us a story about us as if we were someone else. We giggled when she told us about the time we tried to follow her to Noni. We hadn’t known Fynn had noticed us until we saw our farm again and realised Fynn had walked in a circle, leading us back home. She told us about the sheep that seemed to welcome her whenever she arrived at our farm. She told us about how our farm reminded her of home.

We exchanged glances. Fynn never talked about home. We were too afraid to ask her. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Fynn as she changed the subject. She looked up from the fire and told us in her soft voice about how we could brighten even the darkest days with our playfulness. About how we never failed to make her smile. She gave each of us a sincere smile and silence fell once again, but this time the silence was comforting.

Before Noni had given her the flute, Fynn announced herself by politely knocking on our back door. She said she preferred coming in through the back door because it was more welcoming as we always hung a wreath of flowers on that door. Our parents said it kept the mice out, but Fynn said that wasn’t true. Since then we always hung a wreath on the door because Fynn liked it.

Fynn had said we made dark days brighter, but she did too. When we would hear and see her approaching our farm, we knew we didn’t have to worry about our farm for a while. Fynn’s stories took us to fictional worlds and when it was time for her to go, we could sleep peacefully until another week of hard work awaited us. The Sunday was a day for us to take our minds off things. Fynn didn’t tell us stories the entire day – sometimes we took her to a nearby pond or our favourite places in the fields where we could stay and play for hours. Fynn wouldn’t play with us, but would teach us things like fishing and moving unseen instead. She was an expert in that field, she knew how to move without being noticed. Of course her brown hair and green clothes gave her an advantage, as opposed to our blond hair and pale skin.

She had a few green dresses she wore in turn. They all had their own unique pattern embroidered on them with a darker shade of green thread. She wore a dark green and brown woollen cap with a stiff visor in the front and a round, full body she could hide all of her hair in if she needed to. She rarely took it off and it complemented her brown eyes. Her clothes weren’t very colourful, but the way her dress fluttered loosely around her when the wind had a grip on it gave it a cheerful look, like how slim blades of grass dance in the wind.

Fynn could tell us stories, but so could her eyes. When she looked us in the eyes, we could feel the emotion with which hers were overflowing. For example when she talked about Noni we could see the fondness in her dark brown eyes and we could feel it inside us. We didn’t know exactly what the relationship between her and Noni was, but we knew Fynn loved him. We automatically loved Noni too. Fynn said eyes were something special. Your eyes show your feelings without using words and they can’t lie. When she arrived on Sunday morning, she’d know when a sheep had died or when one was born, solely by looking at our eyes. And because that’s the first thing we would tell her, of course. She would listen attentively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaa  
> I promise I'll write more ^^


End file.
